


Friend, please

by N_Alay



Series: Ru KakaYama Week 2020 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blindness, Drama, Established Relationship, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Alay/pseuds/N_Alay
Summary: Не будь сейчас бинтов на глазах — он уверен, горячие слезы обиды градом бы побежали по его щекам. Копирующий ниндзя — и без зрения! Судьбы хуже его и представить невозможно.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Ru KakaYama Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030452
Kudos: 13





	Friend, please

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках четвертого дня RuKakayamaWeek-2020: Поцелуи и прикосновения
> 
> Музыка для настроения Twenty One Pilots — Friend, please
> 
> Преканон: На одной из миссий Какаши попадает под неизвестную вражескую технику и лишается зрения.

Какаши и не думал, насколько отличаются прикосновения разных людей.

За эти семь дней, проведённых в госпитале Конохи, он уже привык к тишине и к частым, слишком частым прикосновениям к себе. Лёгкие и тёплые руки, осторожно касающиеся его раненых глаз, наносящие холодную и вязкую мазь — Сакура. Неуверенные горячие пальцы на его локте, помогающие ориентироваться в пространстве — Наруто. Грубоватые шершавые ладони, по-свойски треплющие его по волосам — Генма. Цунаде, Гай, Ирука-сэнсей — все те, кто приходил к нему за эту неделю, имели свой собственный, неповторимый след прикосновений.

Когда позади раздаются тихие, по-кошачьи вкрадчивые шаги, Какаши даже не оборачивается. Он знает, что это бесполезно: глаза закрывал толстый слой бинтов, но даже не будь их, он бы вряд ли смог что-то увидеть — техника того ниндзя из Амегакуре полностью лишила его зрения.

Когда ему не удается считать потоки чакры, Какаши напрягается. Сакура никогда не скрывалась от него; Наруто пытался, но постоянно проваливался на мелочах. Сейчас же он не ощущает ровным счётом ничего, только неправильную пустоту там, где должен стоять человек.

— Кто здесь? — спрашивает Какаши, стараясь не показывать своей озабоченности в голосе. Слышится тихий выдох.

— Какаши-сэмпай, — от негромкого голоса Какаши вздрагивает, резко выпрямляясь в постели. Скрипит больничная койка, а затем до его руки дотрагивается чужая, тёплая и тяжёлая.

Какаши закрывает глаза, будто бы в этом есть какой-то смысл. Пропитанная мазью повязка неприятно давит на веки и ежесекундно зудит, но несмотря на весь дискомфорт, он улыбается, стоит ему только ощутить прикосновение Ямато к своим рукам.

— Думал, ты не придёшь.

— Миссия. Пришёл к тебе сразу, как только вернулся.

Ямато держит его руку в своей, гладит его пальцы, а через мгновение и вовсе касается тыльной стороны губами. Какаши невольно подаётся вперёд.

— Как ты?

Какаши криво улыбается.

— Глупо вышло, верно?

Ямато не отвечает. Прижимается щекой к его руке, осторожно целует в запястье и гладит, гладит, гладит. Для Какаши, лишенного возможности видеть, каждое прикосновение губ к коже ощущается слишком отчётливо, отчего даже сбивает дыхание.

— Я разговаривал с Сакурой, — произносит Ямато, так и не отрывая руку Какаши от своего лица. — Она рассказала мне, что с тобой случилось.

Какаши выворачивает запястье, осторожно сбрасывая хватку Ямато, и касается ладонью его лица. Вот так, в полной темноте, это кажется слишком странным. Он ведёт пальцами по его щеке, задевает холодные края маски, касается его губ. Ямато не отстраняется, позволяя Какаши медленно и вдумчиво исследовать свое лицо.

— Она говорит... через месяц-другой зрение вернётся к тебе.

— А если честно?

Какаши задерживает пальцы на его губах и чувствует, как дыхание Ямато останавливается. Подвинувшись ближе, он двумя руками поддевает края хаппури и медленно тянет её вверх, снимая.

— Я боюсь, — внезапно вырывается у Какаши, и он рад прикусить себе язык но слишком поздно: невольные слова уже сорвались с губ, а значит, молчать дальше уже нет смысла. Какаши сглатывает горький ком и продолжает чуть тише: — Я боюсь, что я так и останусь...

Он не договаривает, мотая головой и убирая руки от лица Ямато. Не будь сейчас бинтов на глазах — он уверен, горячие слезы обиды градом бы побежали по его щекам. Копирующий ниндзя — и без зрения! Судьбы хуже его и представить невозможно.

— Всё будет хорошо, — снова скрип койки, и Ямато оказывается ещё ближе к нему. Какаши чувствует, как к его лбу прижимаются тёплые и ласковые губы, и сдаётся, позволяя Ямато крепче обнять себя. Цепляется за его жилет пальцами, которые так непривычно дрожат, закусывает щеки изнутри и плотнее прижимается к своему кохаю. — Я всегда буду рядом с тобой, Какаши. _Я не отпущу тебя, пока ты снова не увидишь свет._

Ямато целует его в макушку, задерживаясь так на пару долгих секунд, и Какаши постепенно расслабляется в его объятиях, разжимает хватку на жилете, обессиленно опуская руки на складки одеяла. Ямато осторожными поцелуями переходит со встрепанной макушки на висок, прижимается к нему губами и замирает. Какаши расслабленно выдыхает. 

— Тензо...?

— Да?

— Поцелуй меня. 


End file.
